State of Jolliet
The State of Jolliet '''is a state in the Midwestern region of the United States of America. History 17th Century Marc Hollande, a French explorer in 1673 was sent by the French King, Louis XIV to explore North America. Hollande hired a crew and brought 170 French soldiers with him, they used his Man of War that he was awarded "La Chatte" When he arrived he found the Piss River, he named it this because he saw one of his crewmates pissing in the river. After finding it he returned back to France to tell King Louis XIV. The king, who impressed asked him to return to the same area to colonize and to make forts. Hollande agreed and journey there once more. This time they got 1,870 more troops and 11 more ships. This time when arriving to the Piss River a storm demolished their ships. Hollande, his soldiers and his crew used pieces of their ship to make a fort and trees that around the area. After they created it, nearby Native Americans heard of them and try to make a meeting, but a soldier accidentally shot one of them making them enemies. In 1680, Hollande still commanding the fort the remaining soldiers and are still at war with the Native Americans. One of Hollande's soldiers finds 3 rescue ships arriving finding their position. The captain who saved Hollande and his soldiers is named Jacques Farragut and asks him what is the name of the territory. Hollande replied by saying, Joli, because the environment was beautiful (Joli means beautiful in French). 18th Century French Canadians came to Joli until 1763, when France lost the French and Indian War. British commander named Horatio Sterling messed up the name of the area when he heard a Frenchman said: "Cette place est tres joli et grand" (Which means this place is really beautiful and big). Thinking Joli and et is one word combined he thought it was the name of the area and changed the area's name to Jolliet. In 1775, Sterling, now a commander for the Colonies said that Jolliet is a territory of Chesapeake (Virginia in Real Life). Then in 1783, it ceded Chesapeake and became its own territory. 19th Century In 1818, Jolliet became its own state after years of becoming its own. After it became it state it dealt with tons of problems, like hypocrisy, Mormons a giant snowstorm making the whole state white which is nicknamed "The Great Jizz" and a war against Native Americans. It had a big role in the American Civil War, like it ranked fourth in how many soldiers joined the war. After the war in 1871, a large fire destroyed 4 square miles in Perrot. 20th Century Later in the 20th century, Jolliet became more important and a vital state to the United States. It made tons of weapons for World War II and future wars. The first Burger Shot was created in Jolliet during the 1960s. In 1993, a flood happened which destroyed many towns and thousands of acres of farmland. Urban Areas Clinton County *'''Perrot, It's the biggest city in Jolliet and the third biggest in the United States. The city's administrators are jealous of its competitor cities: Los Santos and Liberty City. This rivalry causes Perrot to try to out do the two other cities at everything, even crime. Population around 2003: 2.8 million. *'Clair', Nicknamed "Bright City", the city is full of colors and vibrant people. It aspires to be like its bigger brother, Perrot, except for the crime. Statistics say that it's been the lowest since years, but the city is a suburban hell after being heavily polluted back in the 70s. Population around 2003: 158,000. *'Murray', Most people say Murray is an ultra-safe boring city full of rich old white men, which is most likely true. The city is really close to Perrot. Because of Perrot's shrinking population, some of the populance go to Murray. Population around 2003: 133,000 *'Hollande', Named after the famous explorer who founded the whole state of Jolliet, it is not far from Tinkle River. It is the fastest growing city in the state, and some say by the year 2122 it'll be the most populous city of Jolliet. Population around 2003: 124,600 Van County *'Blake', If you need a break from all the city and noise you can go to Blake, it's still a city, but it's a quiet one and it's close to the forest, so it lives up to its nickname, "Woods City". This city claims it's one of the safest cities in the whole Midwest, but you are most likely going to get killed by an axe-wielding murderer. Population around 2003: 151,000. Simpsons County *'Garand', The capital of Jolliet. Its population is not as big as other cities, but it can be a fun city. It's beautiful and quiet, a perfect place to retire to some. Also, they have a tomb of a dead president, how cool is that!? Some people say something is off about the city, but in everybody else's mind it's a perfect city. Population around 2003: 114,000 Townships *'Water Trees' *'Virgin' *'Merdeland' *'New Reichstag' *'Davidson' *'Leland ' Ecosystems If you are bored of the city, you can go outside and explore these beautiful mountains, river, lakes and more. *Elijah Mound *Choctaw (Mississippi) River *Huron River *Piss River *Bunker Mound *Fox Mountain *Lake Chippewa Wildlife Want to be one with nature or wipe out scores of innocent creatures? Jolliet has tons of species of animals. *Bats *Bear *Beaver *Bobcat *Coyote *Deer *Fox *Gopher *Lion *Lizards *Mole *Otter *Pigeon *Racoon *Skunk *Snakes *Sparrow *Squirrels *Wolf Crime Jolliet, like every state, has crime. Most gangs have multicultural ethnicities, like the Dark Mambas - an all African-American gang, and the Middle Eastern Mafia - a gang full of Middle Easterners from different backgrounds. Les Soldats d'Europe Sacré A terrorist group with a high population of French, Italian, German and British. This gang focuses to control the government of certain states. They are focusing on the Midwest states because most of their troops come from the Canadian-American border. They were created by Maurice Pétain in 1918 after the end of World War I. They are hardcore Roman Catholics and despise people who don't follow the religion except for the Janissaries. He also recruited other veterans of the war from both sides thinking that they are all brothers. They do contract killing, tax evasion, bribery, extortion and murder. The gang is led by Robert Delacroix and Franck Clairvaux. They are currently fighting against the Middle Eastern Mafia and the Dark Mambas but are helping the Janissaries, the Euros and other gangs in different states. Janissaries A gang with a high population of Yemenis, Iranians and Qataris. Created by a man named Abu Sinan, an Iranian-American in 1976 to make more money after he has no more money and has to help out his family. He took in many Middle Eastern children from the Middle East to put in his gang so it can be more powerful. They are into murder and drug dealing. They are still led by Sinan by the year 2003. They are fighting the Middle Eastern Mafia. Thankfully Les Soldats d'Europe Sacré are helping them. Middle Eastern Mafia A gang with a high population of Syrians, Israelis, Lebanese, Egyptians, Cypriots and Turkish. Created by Malik Ibn-Kalil in 1890 in the Ottoman Empire to gain more power around the Empire. He did until it dissolved in 1922. After this they recovered and stayed in the Middle East while they put their gang in different continents like Asia, Europe and North America. They are into drug dealing, murder, extortion, contract killing, loan sharking and bribery. Ahmed Sofian is currently the leader of the U.S. sect of the gang. They hate the the European Terrorist group and the Janissaries. Black Mambas An African-American gang who operate around Central and Eastern United States. Created by Marcus Darion in 1997. Even though the gang is really young compared to the others, they are the most popular and some people even say the strongest because of how relentless and how they don't give up in their goals. Most of their gang members are former military members, this explains their skill. They are into contract killing, murder, drug dealing and bribery. They are still led by Marcus Darion in the year 2003. They are allies with the Middle Eastern Mafia and are enemies with the Janissaries and the European Terrorist group. The Euros A Caucasian gang full of Americans with European ancestry who operate in the Central United States. Created by James Harrigold in 1965. The weakest gang in the state, they hate what the United States have become and try to turn it into an autocratic country one day at a time. They are the weakest because most people think they are delusional and they are the least equipped gang. They are into tax evasion, extortion, bribery and contract killing. They are now led by Grant Harrigold, the son of James Harrigold. They are only allies with the European Terrorist group. The East An Asian-American gang who operate around the Northern United States. Created by Charlie Ming in 1977. It's the second weakest gang in the state, they want to be the most powerful gang and destroy any gang that gets in their way. They are not liked much because of their communist ways, they want the United States to be a communist country. They are into racketeering, tax evasion, extortion, bribery and murder. They are currently led by Harry Wong. They have no allies but everybody hates them. Demographics Racial Composition: *White - 72% *Black - 14.7% *Asian - 3.2% *Native - 0.25% *Other Races - 6.5% *Two or more Races - 2.1% Ancestry: *German - 20% *Irish - 12.8% *British - 7.5% *Polish - 7.4% *Italian - 6% *American - 4% *French - 1.8% *Swedish - 1.5% *Dutch - 1.2% *Norwegian - 1% *Other - 36.8 Religion: *Christian - 53% *No Religion - 16% *Baptist - 7% *Not specified - 4% *Other - 3% *Presbyterian - 3% *Evangelical - 2% *Non-denominational - 2% *Pentecostal - 2% *Buddhist - 2% *Church of Christ - 2% *Congretionalist - 2% *Jewish - 1% *Islam - 1% Politics Corruption Some governors of Jolliet have been, for lack of a better word, scumbags. A prime example is Roland Jeffries, who was the Governor of Jolliet from 1999 and 2003. He was accused of using recreational drugs and bribing important figures in the state to support his campaign. Former Governor Norman Jameson was also imprisoned for rigging gubernatorial elections in his favor. Trivia *The state is based off Illinois. Category:States